Settings
The Options menu allows the Player to change settings that affect gameplay in Minecraft Pocket Edition such as volume, graphics, etc. Main Menu *'Keyboard and Mouse Settings: '''Allows players using a keyboard (on Windows 10) to toggle the keyboard settings. *'Controller Settings: Allows players using a controller to toggle the controller settings. *'Touch Settings: '''Allows players using a touch screen to toggle the touch settings. *'Profile Settings: Allows players to sign in to Xbox Live, edit their profile, manage who can send them invites, enable or disable cellular data, and go to the Minecraft feedback site. *'Global Resources:' Allows players to manage their Texture Packs *'Video Settings:' Allows players to toggle the GUI Scale and brightness, change the camera perspective for the player, enable/disable View Bobbing, Fancy Graphics, Beautiful Skies, and Hide GUI. There is also an advanced video settings option, which allows you to toggle the FOV, Render distance, Limit World Size, and UI Profile (as of Update 1.0). *'Audio Settings:' Allows players to toggle the Music and Sound Volume. *'Language Settings: '''Allows players to sellect their language. In-Game *'Game Settings: Allows players to change the difficulty, enable/disable cheats, and, if cheats are enabled, change the players personal game mode. It also shows the world name, default game mode, world seed, world type (infinite, flat, old), and if "always day" is enabled/disabled. *'Multiplayer Settings: '''shows the multiplayer settings for the world. They cannot be toggled in-game. *'Resource Packs: 'allows players to see the Texture Pack they are using, although they cannot change it in-game. *'Behavior Packs: 'allows players to see the Behavior Pack they are using; these cannot be changed in-game. *'Keyboard and Mouse Settings: 'Allows players using a keyboard (on Windows 10) to toggle the keyboard settings. *'Controller Settings: 'Allows players using a controller to toggle the controller settings. *'Touch Settings: 'Allows players using a touch screen to toggle the touch settings. *'Profile Settings: Allows players view their gamertag, see if cellular data is enabled/disabled, and go to the Minecraft feedback site. *'Global Resources:' Allows players to manage their Texture Packs; these can't be changed in-game. *'Video Settings:' Allows players to toggle the GUI Scale and brightness, change the camera perspective for the player, enable/disable View Bobbing, Fancy Graphics, Beautiful Skies, and Hide GUI. There is also an advanced video settings option, which allows you to toggle the FOV, Render distance, and UI Profile (as of Update 1.0). *'Audio Settings:' Allows players to toggle the Music and Sound Volume. Trivia *The Options Screen received a new design in Update 0.16.0. *Anti-Aliasing was added in Update 0.15.0, though it remains exclusive for Windows 10 and VR. *The option to toggle Animated Water was removed in Update 0.14.2, and the feature was made permanent, as the issue causing glitches was fixed. *There was a 'Sound' tab in Update 0.7.6 containing the 'Sound Volume' Option but the Sound tab was removed in the Update 0.11.0 due to the 'Skins' tab being added. The 'Sound Volume' Option was moved to the 'Game' tab. *The 'Options' GUI was moved from the lower right corner of the screen to under the 'Play' button and left to the 'Skins' tab. *The 'Skins' tab was moved from the 'Options' tab out as a new GUI 'Skins' in Update 0.13.1. Category:Game Mechanics